


Edge

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam+fingering./ Dean likes to push his little brother's limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

“Dean.” The word comes out a whimper, muffled against the skin of Dean’s neck where Sam has tucked his face. Dean shushes him softly, stroking against Sam’s prostate again, and brushing a kiss along Sam’s shoulder when he whimpers again. 

“You’re doin’ so good, Sammy,” he murmurs, starting to thrust his fingers in and out of his brother. “Come on, little brother.”

“Dean, I- I don’t think I can-” 

“Mmm, I think you can. Just let it go, Sam.” Thrusting deeper, Dean strokes at a faster pace and tries to make sure he grazes Sam’s prostate with every other stroke. They’ve been at this for a while, Sam in Dean’s lap while Dean fingers him within moments of coming only to pull away. Sam can come without anything else, as long as Dean gets him good and worked up first. 

Sam gasps against Dean’s neck, his arms tightening their hold where they’re flung about Dean’s shoulders, and he rocks helplessly down onto his brother’s fingers. He pants little pleas, for more Dean, anything, just  _please-_

Dean pushes in another finger, his pinky stretching Sam that much wider, and Sam chokes on his next gasp. One dragging pull out and a hard thrust in, and Sam is bucking on Dean’s lap, riding those fingers with abandon as come splatters on his belly and over Dean’s shirt. His cry is loud and almost tortured with his mouth that close to Dean’s ear, and Dean groans as his own cock jerks at the sound. 

“Good boy, Sammy,” Dean praises him, gently pulling his fingers out and stroking Sam’s trembling form with his dry hand, bearing the full weight of his brother as he collapses on top of him. “You okay?”

Sam huffs a weak laugh against his neck. “Fuck, yeah I’m- Jesus, Dean. You know how intense that is.” He’s still twitchy with aftershocks, but he sits up enough to press a kiss to Dean’s lips, breathless enough that the kiss is brief. 

“Shit,” he laughs again; giddy and weak in the wake of orgasm he gives up and settles into the cradle of Dean’s arms. He’ll worry about reciprocation later.


End file.
